


Together

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves Luke and all his little things. Luke is oblivious.<br/>A really short Cake one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I wanted to try and see if I am any good at writing stuff and I am Cake AF, so.  
> This is basically a really short Cake one shot. But Cake.  
> Hope you like it!!

He knew that he was staring, but really, he couldn't help it. It was as if someone had cast a spell over him. Or rather, as if _Luke_ had cast a spell over him. He couldn’t look away. 

The way Luke scrunched his eyebrows together when he was confused, the way he blinked when he came out of the trance like state he seemed to go into, the way he pouted and complained that Mikey was being _mean,_ that adorable giggle (manly chuckle, Luke says) of his; the list was endless. Calum was whipped and he knew it. And every day, Luke was only making him fall in love with all of his little things, little quirks. He didn’t think he would be able to stop even if he wanted to.

And now, as Calum stared at the overgrown kid, also known as his best friend, trying to balance an ice-cream spoon at the tip of his fingers (and failing), well, you cannot really blame him for blurting out, “I love you.”

Luke, surprised by Calum’s words, dropped the spoon before looking up at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Love you too , mate.”, said Luke, smiling a little.

 ** _Mate._** Calum officially hated that word. He didn’t like being friendzoned right after he had confessed his undying love.

Ok, so maybe that was an exaggeration. But that was not the point.

He wanted to make Luke understand exactly what he meant. And so, he convinced himself that kissing him was the best thing to do. He got up from where he was sat on the couch and made his way towards Luke, who was watching him a little confusedly.

He pushed Luke against the wall and said,"I mean, I am in love with you”, and with that, he smashed his lips against Luke’s.

At first, Luke just stayed still. Then, he moved his hands so that they were tangled in Calum’s hair, kissing him back. They made out passionately until they absolutely _had_ to stop

**_Stupid Oxygen._ **

Luke just stared at Calum, smiling and blushing so much that Calum almost wanted to coo at the sight. He looked like he couldn’t believe what just happened. Calum was just relieved that he seemed happy and not angry.

“I love you too, you know.”, whispered Luke, breaking the silence, "I thought it was pretty obvious. But I never thought you would actually like me back. I mean, I’m just me and you are _you_ and-"

“Shh”, said Calum, cutting him off,” That is one of the biggest reasons why I love you so don’t you dare undermine yourself. You being you is all I’ll ever need.”

And with that, he once again kissed Luke who gladly kissed back. He could feel smiling into the kiss and he couldn’t help but feel like everything was just absolutely perfect and right. As they pulled apart, he asked the question which he had wanted to ask for as long as he could remember.

“Be mine?”

Luke just looked at him fondly and said, “ ** _I am.”_**

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the rough draft looked better...  
> But whatever.  
> Word Count : 513 words.  
> Comment and please let me know what you think and leave kudos if you liked it!!  
> Sorry if there were any errors!!


End file.
